Tremble For My Beloved
by VirtualMadness
Summary: Rey has given herself up to the First Order to save her friends. What was waiting for her, was unexpected. After being used by stormtrooper after stormtrooper, Kylo Ren makes his appearance, and he does not disappoint. (NOTHING but SMUT. Be aware!) - Starts off non con.


She wasn't sure what she expected.

Of course, she wasn't expecting to be treated as anything else but a prisoner... But, this? No.

Thinking back on it, she could have made so many moves to avoid getting captured, but once Chewie and the rest of the fleet were in danger of being in the radius of the blast from his ship, she had to think fast.

So, instead of her friends and the rest of the Resistance getting caught, she made the choice to give herself up, to sacrifice her own being in hopes that the First Order would back down momentarily, at least long enough for the fleet to escape.

To her surprise, he took the bait.

Once she took off on a commoner's ship, she sent the message by commlink to his channel, letting him and his damned Order come find her. Almost immediately they all ceased fire, quickly following her jump into hyperspace before she slowed the ship to a stop, low on fuel.

With a jolt, she felt the ship being pulled into their much larger one as her ship began to power down from the First Order's security defenses.

Rey sighed, tossing her head back.

It had been quite some time since she had last seen Kylo Ren, accepting the fact that Ben Solo was a long time gone now. She always held out hope for his return, but it truly began to dwindle the more he pursued the Resistance, how brutal and vengeful he became after her rejection to rule beside him, to destroy all that she loved.

Rolling her eyes, Rey waited.

After a lot of struggle, including a few causalities, his stormtroopers managed to take her blasters and her newly repaired lightsaber. By this time, Rey was out of breath, sweat rolling down her neck as she glared at them, on her knees and her hands cuffed in front of her.

The white armored men looked down at her from behind their helmets, eager, but waiting.

Rey scowled at them all, cursing each and every one of them while she struggled to break the tight cuffs, growing even more angry that the energy within them blocked her from using the force.

"Can we-" one of the troopers began, taking a small step towards Rey.

Rey spat at him as another trooper held him back.

"No. Not yet. We must wait for word from Supreme Leader Ren."

Supreme Leader Ren? Rey questioned herself with a raging laugh. Oh, things sure have changed.

Stopping her laughter, Kylo's voice filled the air from one of the trooper's wrist communicator.

"Is she stable?" He asked.

The air around them all grew cold and quiet, sending a small shiver down Rey's spine at the sound of his dark, husky voice.

It had been too long since she heard it...

"Yes, sir. We have successfully taken her weaponry, including her lightsaber." the Stormtrooper answered back.

The group of fifteen remaining stormtroopers circled Rey, and she could hear their breathing begin to quicken.

He wouldn't allow them to... Rey's thoughts trailed off with a shake of her head.

He would allow them to. He would indeed. Though she was not that experienced, she had knowledge and handy work beneath her belt to know what was next.

"Good. Do as you wish with her. I'll be down soon."

Rey froze, her heart beating faster as her head whipped around to watch the group of Stormtroopers slowly step to her. Her eyes narrowed and she hissed a curse at them, halting them all in their step.

Good... They're still frightened...

She quickly got to her feet, ready to attack though her movements were extremely limited by the cuffs. Rey was only able to jut a single foot into the armored chest of an approaching trooper, causing him to fall back before two other guards came up behind her, catching her by the arms and carrying her back as she kicked around, roaring insults at them.

"To the table!" One of them called to the other.

A moment later, her back was pressed along the cold metal of a table as they tore at her clothes, tugging her grey and white tunic down to expose her breasts as they fumbled around with her boots, and soon her pants.

It was not an easy task though, she refused to give up the fight as she continued her quick and jerky movements to get out of their grasps.

It took nearly all of them to hold her still.

And then, it began.

The first approached, removing the armor and pants at his legs but keeping everything else on, including the helmet. His gloved hand timidly took his hardened cock in his hands, giving it a slow, shaky tug as he shifted his feet forward.

Rey glared at him, her core tightening as she called him every vile thing her mind could think of as he stepped closer, now standing between her legs that were being forcefully spread and held open by the other troopers.

Her jaw clenched painfully tight, her eyes narrowed, shooting hot, pointed daggers.

The trooper hesitated, his hand leaving his cock and stretched to her hip, softly grasping the thin fabric there, the only thing concealing her pussy from their view.

Her hips jerked around, as if that would fight them all off as the others assisted in removing her undergarments before taking their previous positions at her side, holding her down.

A few of them played with her hair, moving to grasp her breasts and pinch at her nipples, a gloved thumb moving itself along her lower lip.

Rey moved to bite it, hard, but he quickly withdrew his arm as Rey's head shifted to spit at him.

Just then, the man between her legs resumed his own position there, before his hands moved to his helmet.

"DS-193-" Another guard began to call to him, his tone rough and warning.

The man in front of her only moved his helmet off to expose his mouth briefly, spitting into his palm before his free hand moved his helmet back.

With a shake, Rey felt his palm move over her cunt, his warm saliva coating her folds and her entrance, a small courtesy for the rest of the torture she would have to endure.

Rey's teeth clenched so tight that she could taste the blood from her gums rolling over her tongue.

Part of her could not believe this was happening, and an even darker part of her nearly expected this.

Clearing his throat, the trooper moved the head of his cock along the folds of her pussy, watching from behind his helmet as his tip flared with want, his breathing hitching as the rest eagerly watched.

Just then, at how timid and awkwardly he was moving his dick around on top of her, she realized it was his first time.

Rey rolled her eyes before shutting them close.

'No kriffing wonder they were all breathing so hard. A bunch of kriffin' virgins!' Rey thought. She couldn't help the snort that escaped her as the trooper again fumbled around with his dick, trying to guide himself into her.

Once he succeeded, he shuddered at the feel of her around his member, and Rey again tried to move her legs from their gasps, thrashing around to get away. She didn't care if they'd kill her at this point, if she could at least take a few more down with her, that'd be a victory all in itself.

The trooper held her hip down, awkwardly moving his own against her, trying to sheath himself within her cunt, though it only took him a few half pumps before an odd, low grunt escaped him as he came, his seed shooting into her, sticky and hot.

Rey's eyed widened at the feel of it, never having experienced that part before. She was glad, for once, that she had taken the contraceptive shot a few months ago, a freebie from the nurses at the med bay.

There were only a couple of men she had mated with in the past, the men she had laid with chose to either cum on their own hand or on her stomach, and both times were not what she would call a great time.

The Jakku sun was unforgiving, the sand itchy and dry, and it made her head hurt just as it was now.

She wished she could go back.

With a long sigh, the trooper withdrew himself, and Rey's jaw clenched tighter as he moved to pick up his pants and armor, switching places with another trooper.

This one was also inexperienced, but much more eager than the last as he gave no courtesy or warning before shoving a gloved finger in her cunt, swirling it around to move the previous man's seed out.

Rey felt the sperm dripping out of her pussy, and if it were any other scenario other than her being used by the stormtroopers of the First Order, she thought she may have even liked it.

With a low grunt, Rey felt the second man push into her, his dick slightly smaller than the last, and she assumed that the embarrassment he felt is what caused him to thrust into her so hard, each push of his hips harder than the last.

"Mmmm... Rebel bitch..." he seethed out from behind his helmet.

Rey almost laughed at that, though there was no amusement in her as she was forcefully taken. Her eyes threatened to gloss over, but she refused, instead she built a mental and emotional block, thinking of nothing but the good things, anything to get her mind out of the present as the second man finished up, also coating her walls with his cum.

The next few repeated the process, and she sensed the same man from before move his thumb to her lips again, this time, she allowed him to run it over lips.

He moaned, watching her soft, red lips moving in whichever way he directed, his thumb dipping into her mouth and pressing on top of her tongue, his cock hardening even more as she opened her eyes to meet where, she guessed, his were behind his helmet.

Skillfully, she closed her soft lips around his gloved thumb, sucking it carefully as she eyed him, another trooper shoving his cock into her cum-soaked cunt.

Both the stormtrooper inside of her pussy and the one the thumb belonged to, groaned at the feel of Rey.

And just then, Rey bit down hard, whipping her head to the side so abruptly that she felt the man's thumb dislocate as he yelped, drawing his arm back.

The other stormtroopers at her sides reaffirmed their grips on her, one of them even holding her down by her neck.

Rey grunted, her breathing beginning to slow as they squeezed the life out of her, the other trooper between her legs resumed his thrusts, driving his cock hard into her, his balls slapping against her ass cheeks.

His arms took her by the knees, dragging her from the grips of the others and pulling her to the edge of the table, his hand going down to pull his cock from her dripping pussy.

Rey's breathing was ragged, from being both choked and fucked. She had the thought to attack now, to roll away and fight them, but she was growing tired, and her heated cheeks were burning down across her neck and chest now as they continued pawing at her breasts, twisting and pinching her hardened nipples.

She gulped.

She was determined not to make a sound at all, not to encourage this savagery wrath that Kylo Ren allowed.

The thought of his name made her walls tighten unwillingly, and Rey was confused and shocked as she felt it, the motion causing built up cum to slide down from her pussy and pool at the floor.

The man in front of her groaned at the sight of her cunt pushing out the cum as he gripped the hilt of his cock, moving the tip of his head and dragging it from her clit and down to her asshole, pausing there to give a small push.

"Umff... Supreme... Leader... Gave strict... Orders..." one of the troopers called from beside Rey, huffing as his own hand stroked his cock while he watched.

The other grunted, confirming what he his teammate stated.

With a huff, the man entered her pussy again, giving a firm thrust and roaring as he came, pushing his cum deep into her.

Rey shut her eyes tight, refusing to acknowledge anything that was happening around her, refusing to let her body respond to what they were doing to her.

He slipped from her, dragging his cum out of her as another gripped her elbow tightly, forcing her to stand before he turned her and pressed her stomach to the cold table.

With a hard nudge, he forced his legs between hers, spreading her legs apart as he drove into her with no hesitation.

Rey's jaw clenched once more, moving to press her forehead to the table, eyes still closed shut.

Her mind flipped from each face that belonged to her friends, hoping that each of them got away safely, wondering what they were doing now, wondering if they were thinking of her, or even worried for her.

She was sure they had no idea what was happening to her now.

How many men had it been now? She wondered as her cheeks grew red, another man slipping a hand beneath her to feel her knees, her inner thighs, and then rubbing at her clit.

The man behind her slapped her ass hard, making Rey bite her lip from crying out.

How many times had she thought of being in this position? Many... But in her imagination, she was with someone she adored, and someone who equally adored her.

He gripped her waist hard, his gloved fingers digging into tender flesh at her hips as he stilled her, drilling his dick into her as he gasped, his release soon exploding inside of her, and the evidence rolling down her inner thigh.

He removed himself with a groan, another eagerly man taking his spot.

Just then, a door to the right of Rey hissed open, and the man behind her withdrew, going to stand with the rest of his group. The hands that held Rey down were gone now, no more fingers digging into her hips, or her neck, or her breasts or thighs.

Rey inhaled sharply.

The air again, seemed cold and hard. The group of stormtroopers cowered in the corner as they waited for another order from their leader, more than half of them already satisfied and finished, though eager for more.

A hard boot hit the ground in a slow, stern stalk as he circled the scavenger that was bent over the table, cum still rolling down her thighs, her eyes closed and forehead pressed along the table.

His eyes were hard on her, studying, watching, devouring.

Again, she gulped.

She felt him behind her now, his gloved hand lightly tracing her reddened ass cheek as he spoke from behind his newly fixed and improved mask.

"How many of you have finished?" he demanded, his tone low and powerful.

At the sound of him, even mechanical from his helmet, her pussy clenched, catching his gaze as he bent his neck to watch the white cum slip from her, drooling down her folds and running lightly over her little clit.

His gloved fingers ran along her, softly gripping her slick folds between his fingers as he waited for his answer.

"Thirteen, sir. A few of us..." The trooper hesitated, his voice almost whined as he continued. "A few of us haven't finished... And she bit at RL-9436's thumb. It's dislocated, no doubt..." he trailed off, his breathing still ragged as he eagerly watched Rey's writhing body.

"Hmm." Kylo's mechanical voice hummed, crouching down to watch as his thumb entered Rey, her small pussy clenching around his wide digit.

Rey's breathing hitched unwillingly, and she focused all of her control on not allowing her back to arch.

Inside, she was growing furious with herself.

This man, this pathetic, sorrowful excuse for a man, allowed these puny men to use her, to force themselves on her like she was a common whore.

Why was she responding to him like this? Was her body reacting to the sexual urges she often had? Had she suppressed them to no return now?

She cursed herself over, and over again as he pushed his thumb into slowly, and withdrawing, over and over again.

Her cunt gripped his thumb as her toes curled, her lip spotting blood from biting so hard.

"Ah..." Kylo softly groaned, watching his thumb make slow, quivering work of her just inches from his masked face.

Rey focused on her breathing.

Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Kylo's thumb left her... Exhale... Inhale... She heard the unfastening of his belt, and soon, his pants... Exhale... Inhale...

The stormtroopers in the corner began to breath hard again as they watched...

Exhale... Inhale... And she felt it then, the head of his cock running along the edges of her cunt, lubing itself with the cum of his troopers... Exhale... Inhale...

Slowly and carefully, he pushed the tip of his cock into her slick, dripping pussy, and Rey braced herself, her eyes shut hard.

She suddenly felt a wave of warmth spread throughout her body, this time it wasn't brought on by rage or disbelief... Instead, it was brought forth by want... by need...

Rey gasped, just as Kylo thrust himself deep into her, his width and length shocking her as her walls spread, eager to accept him and to devour him.

Her tight pussy was equally surprising to him as he let out a deep grunt, the sound so different from the small whimpers of the other men that took her previously.

He stayed there for a moment, letting her adjust to his size as she moved around on the table, trying to hide the shudder that coursed through her.

Behind his mask, Kylo smirked.

Withdrawing, he thrust into her once more, harder this time, and deeper, so, so deep... Again, she bit at her raw tongue to hide a whimper as his long dick hit a spot far inside of her cunt that the others hadn't reached.

'No... No! Do not give into this monster! Think of Finn... and Rose... And Leia... Think of the good that's waiting for you... Don't think about... about...' Rey begged with her mind, pleading with herself to not give into what her body was strangely wanting. 'Don't think about him... Don't think about how he's hitting the best spot... Don't think about how the Supreme Leader is using you... How his... How...'

Her thoughts trailed away as his hard thrusts turned brutal, his skin against hers as he slammed into her, her toes curling more when the table began to shake and scoot forward as he rammed his length into her core.

Rey was straining herself now, holding her breath out of fear from crying out in pleasure...

But he knew what he was doing, and he knew what he wanted, and he knew what she was keeping from him...

With a growl, he moved his gloved hand into her hair, gripping a handful and pulling her head back, keeping her there while his other hand moved to her clit, skillfully circling the bud, feeling her pussy pulse around his cock.

He drove himself into her, holding her there at his hilt, forcing her to take him all as the others watched. He was in so deep now, there was nowhere else to go. Moving his hands to her hips, Rey fell back against the table, hiding her face beneath her hair.

Kylo lifted her just barely, standing straight now so that when she fell, she was seated directly onto his dick, pressed forward against the table and trapped there, her toes hovering above the floor.

She shuddered again, a breathless little movement that only he could feel.

He sneered at her, cursing at her and the way she silently tightened around his throbbing cock that was holding her up.

Kylo's own jaw clenched as he withdrew from her completely, moving away as he watched her fall against the table, breathlessly.

Savagely, his hand shoved itself between her thighs, cupping her cunt and delving two gloved fingers into her roughly, and withdrawing again, feeling her tighten around him again.

Still, she remained silent though her body shuddered.

Growling again, he gripped one of her hips and forced her to turn onto her back, finally seeing her face for the first time since she had arrived.

Her hair was longer, her eyes dark and narrowed, her skin red with a mix of rage, embarrassment, and now, desire. Her tunic was a crumbled mess at her midsection, but her breasts were exposed to him, her nipples already hard under his gaze.

His cock twitched with a dark ache, and her eyes continued their hard glare at him, her lips in a thin line with her jaw tightly clenched.

He inhaled slowly, watching her.

How many times had he dreamt of taking her? Sometimes it was slow, and even pleasant. Often times, it was animalistic. And now... Well, now she had to pay.

She had denied him. Refused him at his most vulnerable state.

With a scoff, he forced himself between her knees, using the force to move her cuffed wrists above her head, accentuating the swell of her breasts, showing just how long and small she was.

Her breathing grew rough, and now that she was on her back, she was unable to hide it.

And what's more, was when he again drove his hard, thick cock into her, she let out a strangled whimper, her body giving up the fight though her mind refused.

Her body trembled, and as her arms were stretched her out and stilled above her, it was all the more a snug fit for his wide member, his length once again pressing into that one sweet spot.

He withdrew... and thrust harder... withdrew... and sheathed himself in her wet, hot cunt.

Breathlessly, she shut her eyes and she felt her cheeks redden even more, her body shuddering on his cock as she still fought to hide the raw, strangled whimper that again left her, loud and sudden, trembeling with fear and want.

Kylo groaned amusingly.

"Huh-hmmm... Has she cried out at all for anybody?" Kylo asked the stormtroopers behind him, who were still watching with raging hard ons, even the ones that finished earlier on.

Rey took a quick note of his breathless, demanding tone as he continued the onslaught of fucking the life out of Rey, the loud slaps of his thighs against her filling the room, making her try to wriggle away from him.

One of the troopers sputtered a response. "N- No-o, Supreme Leader... She was silent... The... The whole time."

Again, Kylo groaned as he pressed a palm to her abdomen, the pressure causing Rey's pussy to heave against his cock, unable to move elsewhere, forced to take him, and to accept the pleasure that was rocking her.

Rey gulped, unable to bite down on her tongue or lips anymore, the pain was blinding at this point. Instead, she turned her head into her arm, shielding her red face from their view.

Suddenly, Kylo ceased his attack on her cunt, freezing there to turn to the troops.

"Leave us. Now." he demanded.

Quickly, the troopers gathered their belongings and left the room, some of them turning one last time to catch a last glimpse of Rey writhing beneath Kylo, her body still hot and red.

Inhaling sharply, Kylo waited for the hiss of the door to close before turning his attention back to Rey, peering down at her, her face still in her arm as she struggled to breathe, her breasts rising with her chest with every breath.

"Look at me." He told her, his voice soft. It caught her off guard, but she still refused.

With a hiss, he released the force hold at her wrists, also using the force to uncuff the restraints, letting the device clatter to the floor as her eyes flew open.

She still refused to look at him.

Moving his hands from her, he went to remove his helmet, the cool air hitting his sweaty face, wisps of his hair tickling his neck as he placed the mask beside Rey's head.

Her breathing was still hard, and he could see that she was trying her best not to move since he was still inside of her.

He wondered if she was truly enjoying this...

He took her previous shudders and whimpers as a yes, but... Well, it wouldn't hurt to be sure...

Timidly, he pressed his hips to hers, steadily sheathing his dick inside of her wet cunt again, watching her face as she shut her eyes again, her body trembling.

His eyebrow cocked.

'Kriff... she is enjoying this... She's even close to-'

Before he could finish the thought, he withdrew and thrust into hard once more, so hard that he fell forward onto her, his chest pressed against hers. As he drove into her, balls deep, her hands slammed to his back, her fingernails digging deep as her back arched, her head tossed back as she moaned a deafening, raw growl.

Her release coated him, her pussy convulsing around his hard cock as tremor after tremor shook through her and onto him, forcing forth a shudder from him.

Kylo cursed her, hissing in response to her release as she struggled to breathe.

'This damned scavenger will be the fucking death of me.' he thought, moving back to watch the rageful ecstasy wash over her red face.

With her eyes closed, and shock still running through her limp system, he bent his head down to her neck, biting so punishingly hard, causing her hand to fly to his scalp and pull at his hair.

Even with her pulling tightly, it made him growl with desire as he licked and bit his way down her chest, finding the bud of her nipple and lapping at it, his eyes hot as she cried out, arching into him as he thrust forward into her again.

This time, it was he who let out a breathless, strangled groan.

Leaving her breast, Kylo reared back from Rey, gripping the wrist of her hand that was still planted firmly in his hair. When she refused to let go, his free hand moved to her neck, giving her a hard, warning squeeze as the muscles in his forearm twitched.

Immediately, she backed off, already out of breath.

Just then, he glanced to her face to see her watching him, their eyes meeting for the first time in a very, very long time.

Undeterred, he shoved himself into her again, both of their faces refusing to give into the pleasure, their gazes cold and hard as they glared.

They both gulped, equally breathless.

Withdrawing from her completely, he forced himself not to cum when her cunt gripped at his cock, as if begging not to leave, trying to seduce him back into its snug, little fit.

His eyes never leaving hers, Kylo moved to bend his head between her thighs, watching as she sharply inhaled at the sight, not expecting him to be so bold and make this move.

Without hesitating, his long, sharp tongue darted out, tasting her.

Rey's jaw clenched again, wincing with pleasure and trying not to cry out.

Her eyes rolled close as she felt his tongue move along her slit, along the edge of each fold and hood of her clit, tasting her release and the release of the other trooper's. She wondered briefly if that's what he liked, if he liked the saltiness and sweetness mixed together, if maybe that's how he harnessed his control over them.

The thought made her pussy throb again.

Gulping, Rey sharply inhaled when she felt his tongue inside of her, running along the roof of her walls, and withdrawing to meet her clit once more, circling it and rubbing it, seducing her most private of areas with his tongue alone.

She shuddered, moaning unconsciously as her hand went to the breast his mouth had previously latched onto, pinching the nipple he played with as his mouth brought another release from her, two of his long fingers delving deep into her to ride with her orgasm.

His breathing was heavy as he watched her hips buck off the table, fucking herself onto his fingers as her own cum coated his black glove, her head thrown back once more as she screamed with pleasure.

The sound alone nearly made him cum in his own hand that was stroking his hard length.

With a loud groan, he dipped his head to her once more, lapping her juices up with his tongue as his hand reached for her wrists, hauling her up, causing her to stumble into his chest on wobbly legs.

Breathlessly she looked up at him through a hooded gaze, hungry and wild.

With a hard push at her shoulder, Kylo forced Rey to her knees in front of him, his hand in her messy, tangled hair, gripping her there and moving her head back.

He bent to her slowly, aiming directly to her mouth, and for a moment, her racing heart seemed to stop at the thought that he was going to kiss her, his own mouth plump and pouty.

But instead of kissing her, his other hand moved to her jaw, forcing her mouth open just as his lower lip brushed hers, spitting her release and the release of the others onto her tongue.

For a moment, she was shocked and a bit disgusted, but it soon washed away as he held her gaze, his own eyes dark and needy, aflame with want.

His hand remained on her jaw, holding it open to ensure she did not swallow.

The hand gripping her hair tightened as his husky, demanding voice spoke.

"If you dare bite me, I will ensure every last member of your pathetic Resistance suffers."

Eyes wide, she nodded, watching as he stepped forward to her, removing his hold on her jaw to grip his throbbing, waiting cock and guiding it towards her face.

Kylo watched as her mouth remained agape, rubbing the head of his dick along her soft, pink cheeks, trailing it along her soft lips before disappearing between them.

Her hesitant tongue met the tip of his cock, and a soft sigh escaped him as his head tossed back, his own eyes rolling close as her mouth accepted him, struggling to close over his width at first.

This was new to her.

She had never tasted one, never ran her tongue along the underside of one, never marveled at how a cock was equal parts of hard and soft.

But, stars, it was marvelous.

He was salty and sweet, and she wondered if it was because he was inside of her pussy just moments before. Is this what she tasted like? She could only assume.

The thought made her moan softly, the vibration coursing from her and onto him, a shaky breath escaping from his parted lips as his hips jerked forward, forcing himself into the back of her throat.

The unexpected move made her gasp and choke on him, a string of saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth, making her face redden as she moved to wipe it just when his hand shot out, catching her wrist.

"Don't." he growled, peering down at her through narrowed eyes, his jaw tight at the sight of her.

She looked up at him, moving her mouth along his cock, her tongue swirling around the head a few times, watching as he shuddered when she did exactly that.

The knowledge that he was at her mercy in such a way, excited her.

Testing the theory, she did it once more, this time, sucking hard.

Kylo whimpered, his abdomen tightening as his hips jutted forward once more, making Rey snicker.

Gulping, his cheeks went red at the sound that escaped him, knowing that she was purposefully drawing this out of him.

Sneering at her, he met her eyes, withdrawing his cock from her mouth, twitching with pleasure as she gave it one last, hard suck.

Bending down, he yanked her arm to the opposite side, forcing her to her hands and knees, a gasp escaping her at how sudden his moves were.

Against her will, her pussy clenched with a quick thrill.

Kylo grunted behind her, his cock throbbing once more at the sight of her ass in the air, available to only him.

He wondered if they could do this all day... He knew his want for her would never cease.

In fact, it never has.

And the knowledge of this only added to his rage at the dirty, desert rat.

With a scowl, his moved his hand to the back of her neck, forcing her head and chest against the cold, black floor, her weight on her knees as her ass and pussy stayed in the air for his view.

He pressed a heavy, black boot to the back of her neck, keeping her there as he guided his aching cock into her slick cunt.

Kylo and Rey both let out a moan of pleasure as she enveloped him, her tight slot stretching around his dick.

His hips thrust hard, his balls rubbing along her ass as he pressed down into her, his booted foot keeping her still as he used her.

And shockingly, she allowed him.

Having given up the fight a long time ago, her body gave into the satisfying way his dick drove into her, the ache to be filled gone with the urge to fight, the only thing that remained was the way he filled her to the brim, how her cunt just seemed to know it was him, knowing to form and accept him, to please him and take from him just as he was taking from her.

Mindlessly, her knees moved along the floor, pushing herself up onto his dick every time he withdrew, coaxing him to enter again, never letting him leave fully.

Her movements were limited still as his boot pressed her to the floor, but her arms were free.

Kylo watched eagerly as her fingers trailed to her pussy, rubbing her clit in a circular motion, the need heightening within her, the rush building within her, and in him too.

The sight of her pleasing herself on him, and using her fingers to urge her release on, excited him to no end.

His thrusts grew furiously, pounding into her with all his weight, demanding and earning every breathless moan and whimper that escaped her as her cunt tightened around his cock, so tight that his vision blurred, and his head dazed.

His head drew back as his body shuddered, a loud groan erupting to life from him, and joining the scream of pleasure that Rey let out as her hand worked faster on her clit.

Together, their released joined one another, hers coating him as he spilled into her, their cries of release echoing off of the walls. Her body writhed beneath him, shaking and trembling as she grew hot and red.

Kylo grunted, enjoying the sight as he gasped for air, his own release leaving him shaking as he emptied himself into her, giving one last lazy push into her before withdrawing from her completely, removing his boot from the back of her neck.

Rey stayed there for moment, struggling to catch her breath before she collapsed against the floor, hearing Kylo shuffle behind her as he leaned against the table she was previously on, trying to focus his own breathing.

Even after the events of today, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her heated face, hidden beneath her hair.

( X )

With a start, Rey jolted awake from her bed, gasping as she her body shook.

Was it a dream?

She wasn't sure...

Her eyes glanced down at the bed, but it was too dark to tell.

Her pussy throbbed... But she wasn't sure if it was because of her thoughts... or if it really happened...

With a heavy sigh, Rey fell back against the bed.

"Hello, Scavenger." his voice called to her from the side. Her head whipped towards the source.

She didn't need any light to know who it was, or the knowing smirk he wore on his face.

Did he know?... He must have.

With a gulp, she waited.

( X )

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! I just had to get this out. Please let me know if you liked this or not, may even add to it if people are liking it.

If you'd like to read more, I have a Reylo fanfic called "Steady On." - Solid 54 chapters in!

Again, thanks for reading :D


End file.
